wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Computers
'Sony Corporation '''is a Japanese multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Kōnan Minato, Tokyo, Japan.3 Its diversified business includes consumer and professional electronics, gaming, entertainment and financial services.2 The company is one of the leading manufacturers of electronic products for the consumer and professional markets.4 Sony is ranked 116th on the 2015 list of Fortune Global 500.5 Sony Corporation is the electronics business unit and the parent company of the Sony Group, which is engaged in business through its four operating components – electronics (video games, network services and medical business), motion pictures, music and financial services.678 These make Sony one of the most comprehensive entertainment companies in the world. Sony's principal business operations include Sony Corporation, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Sony Interactive Entertainment, Sony Music Entertainment, Sony Mobile (formerly Sony Ericsson) and Sony Financial. Sony is among the Worldwide Top 20 Semiconductor Sales Leaders and as of 2013, the fourth-largest television manufacturer in the world, after Samsung Electronics, LG Electronics andTCL.9 The Sony Group (ソニー・グループ ''Sonī Gurūpu?) is a Japan-based corporate group primarily focused on the Electronics (such as AV/IT products and components), Game (such as the PlayStation), Entertainment (such as motion pictures and music) and Financial Services (such as insurance and banking) sectors. The group consists of Sony Corporation (holding and electronics), Sony Interactive Entertainment (games), Sony Pictures Entertainment (motion pictures), Sony Music Entertainment (music), Sony/ATV Music Publishing (music publishing), Sony Financial Holdings (financial services) and others. The company's current slogan is BE MOVED. Their former slogans were make.believe (2009–2014), like.no.other (2005–2009) and''It's a Sony'' (1980–2002).10 Sony began in the wake of World War II. In 1946, Masaru Ibuka started an electronics shop in a department store building in Tokyo. The company had $530 in capital and a total of eight employees.11 In the following year he was joined by his colleague,[clarification needed] Akio Morita, and they founded a company called Tokyo Tsushin Kogyo 東京通信工業1213 (Tokyo Telecommunications Engineering Corporation). The company built Japan's first tape recorder, called the Type-G.12 In 1958 the company changed its name to "Sony". Personal info When Tokyo Tsushin Kogyo was looking for a romanized name to use to market themselves, they strongly considered using their initials, TTK. The primary reason they did not is that the railway company Tokyo Kyuko was known as TTK.12 The company occasionally used the acronym "Totsuko" in Japan, but during his visit to the United States, Morita discovered that Americans had trouble pronouncing that name. Another early name that was tried out for a while was "Tokyo Teletech" until Akio Morita discovered that there was an American company already using Teletech as a brand name.14 The name "Sony" was chosen for the brand as a mix of two words. One was the Latin word "Sonus", which is the root of sonic and sound, and the other was "Sonny", a common slang term used in 1950s America to call a boy.4 In the 1950s Japan "sonny boys", was a loan word into Japanese which connoted smart and presentable young men, which Sony founders Akio Morita and Masaru Ibuka considered themselves to be.4 The first Sony-branded product, the TR-55 transistor radio, appeared in 1955 but the company name did not change to Sony until January 1958.15 Info At the time of the change, it was extremely unusual for a Japanese company to use Roman letters to spell its name instead of writing it in kanji. The move was not without opposition: TTK's principal bank at the time, Mitsui, had strong feelings about the name. They pushed for a name such as Sony Electronic Industries, or Sony Teletech. Akio Morita was firm, however, as he did not want the company name tied to any particular industry. Eventually, both Ibuka and Mitsui Bank's chairman gave their approval.12 PlayStation he original console in the series, the PlayStation, was the first video game console to ship 100 million units, 9 years and 6 months after its initial launch.2 Its successor, the PlayStation 2, was released in 2000. The PlayStation 2 is the best-selling home console to date, having reached over 155 million units sold as of December 28, 2012.3 Sony's next console, the PlayStation 3, was released in 2006 and has sold over 80 million consoles worldwide as of November 2013.4 Sony's latest console, the PlayStation 4, was released in 2013, selling 1 million consoles in its first 24 hours on sale, becoming the fastest selling console in history. Killo he original console in the series, the Killo 1, Next console is Killo2. was the first video game console to ship 100 million units, 9 years and 6 months after its initial launch.2 Its successor, the Killo 3, was released in 2000. The Killo 3 is the best-selling home console to date, having reached over 155 million units sold as of December 28, 2012.3 Sony's next console, the Killo 4, was released in 2009 and has sold over 80 million consoles worldwide as of November 2013.4 Sony's latest console, the Killo 5, was released in 2016, selling 1 million consoles in its first 24 hours on sale, becoming the fastest selling console in history. Category:Comportations